Amistad
by kana-asuki
Summary: Durante años cultivamos un hermoso amor envuelto en un papel de regalo que llamamos amistad, pero los sentimientos se acallan hasta que se ve en peligro la relación. Matthew ¿siempre seremos mejore amigos?, el mencionado respondió con tristeza-Si
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, la verdad esta historia la vengo escribiendo desde hace mucho, No se en que me inspire pero la verdad me gusta mucho, y a mis dos amores también les gusto cuando se las mostré.

Es Un Franada, con muchos toques UsUk, La verdad es que veía que no hay muchos Fics de esta pareja, así que me decidí a subirla.

Esta historia constara de unos 10 o 12 capítulos, ya tengo 7 de ellos escritos, así que actualizare más rápido, al contrario de mi otro fic.

Espero y les guste la idea.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

* * *

><p><em>Corre, Corre. Ding. La primera campana suena, te quedan dos más, corre, corre. Ding. La segunda campana suena aun te queda una, corre, corre.<em>

_Lo siento- un pequeño rubio de lentes choca estrepitosamente contra un rubio de ojos verdes frente a la puerta de su salón- La culpa es mía venia tarde. Ding, la ultima campana._

_Bien al parecer llegamos a tiempo, entremos- una señora de edad avanzada y dulce mirada dejo entrar a los pequeños- comprendo que es el primer día, pero intente que no se les haga tarde siempre- ambos rubios entraron al salón y se dirigieron a los asientos cercanos a los rostros que conocían- Por cierto, me llamo Arthur- el rubio de ojos verdes le sonríe al niño- Yo me llamo Matthew- respondió tímido pero feliz- Hablamos luego- el niño de ojos esmeraldas se dirigió otro de acento francés._

_Matt- escucho que lo llamaban- ¿Qué te paso Bro? Te me perdiste en la entrada- le señalo un asiento alado de él- pero me alegro que llegaras bien- sonrió radiante el pequeño con complejo de Hero._

_El pequeño mas tímido tomo asiento y poso su vista una vez mas en la dirección del curioso niño que conoció hace unos minutos- espero poder hacer un amigo…- hablo melancólicamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la maestra…_

_Si supiera que ese simple encuentro cambiaria el rumbo de la vida de su hermano, del rubio de ojos verdes y el de él._

Si hubiera sabido que tendría que soportar un amor tan unilateral por años tal vez, pero solo tal vez, nunca hubiera soltado la mano de Alfred en ese primer día cuando tenia solo seis años, pero, solo tal vez lo hubiera deseado así.

Las luces se reflejaron en sus ojos sacándolo de sus pequeños y adorados recuerdos- Y ahora les presentamos a la recién pareja de casados- anuncio una voz muy alegre, la luz del salón se apagó y una única lámpara de reflector alumbro la entrada- Démosles un cálido aplauso a los recién casados- la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pareja de rubios- Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland – ambos rubios entraron agarrados de la mano mientras los invitados vitoreaban su entrada.

Se colocaron en el centro de la pista seguida por la luz, de un momento a otro la luz envolvió por completo el salón, los jóvenes casados se dirigieron a la mesa principal adornada para ellos.

La música dejo de sonar por un momento- Muy bien, es hora de que los padrinos den unas cálidas palabras- hablo la misma voz alegre que amenizaba el ambiente- Démosle un aplauso a Francis Bonnefoy y a Matthew Williams

Ambos rubios se levantaron lentamente y tomaron lugar frente a una pequeña tarima- Oh mon Amour Arthur- hablo el francés con felicidad- no puedo creer que este día haya llegado, aun recuerdo cuando éramos unos infantes- saco dramáticamente su pañuelo de seda- y conociste a esa bestia americana en la escuela- miro burlón al mencionado que le regreso una sonrisa traviesa- quien fuera a creer que ese mismo niño con el que tanto reñiste seria el que te robaría la razón… y el corazón- alzo lentamente su fina copa- Por los novios- realizo su brindis bajo los aplausos de los presentes- Alfred cuídalo, aun que sé que no tengo que decirlo- se bajo lentamente de la tarima para darle lugar al canadiense.

Este tomo el micrófono nervioso- Bueno…- titubeo un poco-estoy muy feliz de estar aquí- miro a los novios- y no por que sea mi país natal- miro al frente- bueno eso dice mi acta- se murmuro a si mismo bajo una atenta risita de su hermano- me alegro que al fin puedan dar este paso tan importante en su vida- miro fijamente a los novios- y sé que no hay mejor pareja para mi hermano que tu Arthur, te considero parte de mi familia desde antes que anduvieras con Al- le sonrió cariñosamente siendo correspondido por el oji jade-

Aun me alegra haber chocado ese día contigo- sonrió tiernamente- gracias a eso gane mas que a un amigo- miro a los dos jóvenes- gane a un hermano que al final se volvió mi cuñado- alzo su copa para brindar bajo los aplauso de los invitados y una que otra pequeña y rebelde lagrima de los celebrados.

Bajo de la tarima y se dirigió a la mesa donde antes se encontraba.

El americano lleno de euforia se posiciono en la tarima tomando el micrófono- ¡Ese es mi hermano!- grito orgulloso ante la atenta mirada del ingles- Artie no te espantes, no hare el ridículo- le guiño un ojo- es solo que estoy tan feliz y tan enamorado de ti que quiero decírselos a todos- lo miro cariñoso- estoy tan feliz de que Matthie haya chocado contigo y luego fueras a hablarle acercándote a nosotros, desde ese momento ame tus ojos verdes, esmeraldas, como las finas joyas- lo miro amorosamente.

Nunca imagine que perdería la cordura por ti- hablo el ingles- Te amo- se miraron al unisón ganando suspiros del publico- ahora baja de ahí- le regaño el británico.

La fiesta prosiguió con gran felicidad.

Francis esa es la hermana de…- la voz del pequeño canadiense fue ignorada por el galo que fue corriendo tras una jovencita- nunca cambia- tomo asiento con tristeza- Una persona tan linda como tú no debería poner esa cara- escucho un acento conocido cercas de él- Oh Scott que cosas dices- le sonrió tiernamente- ¿Y la rana francesa?- pregunto mirando el lugar a lado del rubio vacío- ah fue a seducir a la hermana de la dueña del salón- miro fijamente la copa con la que realizo el brindis- Ese pervertido siempre de cama en cama- murmuro el escoces.

You Frog- hablo un ligeramente borracho ingles- ¿a quien rayos estas acosando?- le hablo con el ceño fruncido siendo agarrado de la cintura por su ahora esposo- No recuerdo su nombre- comento galanamente el francés- eres un caso perdido- murmuro el ingles tomando ligeramente la mano que envuelve su cintura- ¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto el americano- Ah estaba por ahí- dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde vio por ultima vez al canadiense- ahí no hay nadie- comentaron los tres.

Cercas de un balcón un rubio y un peli rojo hablaban tranquilamente.

Entonces Matthew, ¿me prometes que lo pensaras?- le dirijo una mirada tierna al menor- Claro Scott, es una excelente propuesta de viaje- le sonrió tiernamente- solo tendría que arreglar unas cosas en mi trabajo para no dejar problemas- la brisa le dio de lleno en la cara moviendo tiernamente sus cabellos- me encantaría realizar un viaje contigo- el menor se sonrojo levemente ante esto- ya sabes, ahora que tu hermano y mi hermano se casaron ambos tenemos que viajar solos- movió ligeramente su cabeza- no me molestaría un poco de compañía, y no la de mis otros hermanos- tomo ligeramente un mechón rebelde del menor y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja- piénsalo- miro su reloj- es hora que me marche- le tomo tiernamente su mano a modo de despedida- en otro momento hablamos- rápidamente se dirijo a los novios para despedirse.

El rubio de ojos bonitos e inocentes se quedo mirando el cielo- Ah Francis que travieso eres- se escucho la voz de un hombre- Umm si que eres travieso- la sonrisa del francés se escucho a sus espaldas, cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando ignorar lo que escuchaba.

Hey Francis hay alguien en este balcón- hablo molesto el hombre desconocido- ou- alzo la vista el francés reconociendo al instante la silueta recargada en el balcón- ou amour, lo siento, seguimos en otra ocasión- soltó rápidamente al joven- ¿Qué? ¿Me dejas así?- hablo enojado el hombre- ya no hagas dramas, relájate pronto iré por ti- le guiño un ojo y lo regreso a la multitud celebrando.

¿Por qué no estas bailando con los novios?- pregunto el francés mirando a su amigo desde hace años- si necesitas pareja yo te la puedo conseguir- le pico lentamente las costillas ganando una sonrisa del canadiense- no es eso…- regreso su mirada al cielo- ¿Qué te preocupa?- le miro curioso su amigo- Al y Arthur se han casado- suspiro lentamente- y eso no es novedad- hablo el francés.

Suspiro una vez mas- no creo que lo entiendas- se removió de su lugar para mirar de frente a su amigo- ¿sabes cual será su siguiente paso?- miro directamente a su amigo- Si- lo miro sin comprender- nos lo dijeron Matthie- le miro curioso- Adoptar un niño- hablo el francés- formaran una familia- sonrió el canadiense.

Aun así no entiendo- lo miro dudoso- ¿no has pensado en lo mismo?- pregunto el canadiense- ¿Qué adoptar un hijo?- pregunto burlón- no Francis, enserio- le hablo molesto- ¿casarme? No Mon petite, sabes que eso no es para mi- comento burlo mirando preocupado a su amigo- ¿tu si?- el canadiense miro a otro lado- es nostálgico, me siento mal- miro al piso con tristeza- siento envidia de la felicidad de ellos- miro al salón y aprecio a los recién casados bailando alegremente entre la multitud- yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos- exclamo viendo alegremente a su hermano- pero…

El viento soplo moviendo los cabellos de ambos rubios- también quiero probar esa felicidad- hablo mientras el viento movía ágilmente sus cabellos- ¿tu no has pensado sentar cabeza alguna vez?- le pregunto al francés que solo lo miraba fijamente- cuando encuentre a la persona correcta- hablo de mala manera- me pregunto si eso pasara- hizo una pausa- desde niños has ido de lugar a lugar.

El francés lo miro cansado- ya Matthie deja de pensar en esas cosas- miro dudoso a su amigo- todo a su debido tiempo- se acercó lentamente a su amigo- ahora cuéntame ¿Qué es lo otro que te atormenta?- lo abrazo ligeramente- nada- hablo nervioso- te conozco desde niño, y aparte- miro directamente los ojos del de lentes- si, Francis- se perdió lentamente en su mirada- eres mi mejor amigo- beso tiernamente su frente desgarrando el corazón del menor- puedes confiar en mi.

El pequeño canadiense cerro los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no corrieran por su cara- sabes, creo que es hora de que tome una vacaciones- hablo el canadiense…

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿que les pareció?<p>

Espero y la idea les guste :D

**_Porque yo apoyo a:_**

**"_Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_**

**_Y:_**

**"_A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~._**


	2. Viaje

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando éramos niños creíamos que el tiempo en el que vivíamos sería para siempre, que podíamos tocar el cielo solamente saltando muy alto, que la felicidad que nos envolvía nunca iba a terminar.<em>

_El timbre sonó anunciando de esta manera que era el momento de salir al patio a merendar o a jugar._

—_Umm Matthew, ¿cierto? —el niño ingles se acercó al tímido canadiense._

—_Eh ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?— pregunto de manera protectora el americano._

—_Y… ¿tú eres?— habló altanero el ingles…_

—_Esto, Arthur- hablo tímidamente el menor— Él es mi hermano gemelo, Alfred—señalo a su hermano que miraba feo al de ojos verdes pureza— Alfred— llamo a su hermano- Él es el niño con el que choque antes de entrar, Arthur— le dirigió una sonrisa para calmarlo._

—_Oh Mon Amour ~—Se escucho un acento francés acercarse— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Abrazó al ingles de manera cariñosa._

— _Calla Frog— miro avergonzado a los dos hermanos. _

— _lo siento él es…— Antes de seguir hablando el francés se le adelanto._

— _Soy Francis mucho gusto. —Habló alegre el mencionado._

_Ambos gemelos lo miraron curiosos._

—_Es un amigo de la infancia—Dijo cohibido el ingles._

—_Nuestras madres eran amigas desde el instituto- corroboró el francés._

—_Ellos son Matthew y Alfred— los señalo correctamente el ingles— Matthew es el chico con el que choque en la mañana— explico el ingles._

_¡Oh!, espero y podamos ser buenos amigos— comentó tímidamente el canadiense_

— _¿Son gemelos?—preguntó el francés, ambos gemelos asintieron._

_El francés se acercó rápidamente al menor de los hermanos— Si no fuera por que tus ojos y tus facciones son mas lindas e inocentes serían iguales. —_

_La sonrisa del francés y el británico inundaron el lugar bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del mayor de los gemelos americanos._

_**Ese momento marcó la vida de estos cuatro jóvenes.**_

Miró el horizonte una vez más, bajo la mirada lentamente y noto las maletas a lado de él, volvió a suspirar.

— Es hora—le anunció su celular al revisar la hora.

El timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar junto con su celular, contesto mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

—Di…—Intentó contestar adecuadamente.

— ¡Matthie!— la voz de su hermano detrás del teléfono lo aturdió.

—voy—grito antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Cómo rayos te vas de viaje solo con el pelos de zanahoria endemoniado? ¡Auch!— se escuchó del otro lado de la línea como el americano era golpeado.

— ¿Matthie?— la voz del ingles se escuchó del otro lado—

—Disculpe señor, ¿Esas son sus maletas?—habló el chofer que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, quien había estado tocando la puerta.

Tomó las maletas y las acomodó en la parte trasera del taxi

—Di me Arthur—Sonríe al contestar— ¿A que debo el honor de su llamada en medio de su luna de miel?— pregunta animado el canadiense mientras toma las llaves de su casa.

— ¿Estas seguro de este viaje?- pregunta dudoso el ingles.

— Si, necesito respirar nuevos aires— sonríe melancólicamente

— Y… ¿Francis te despedirá en el aeropuerto?— preguntó con inseguridad el ingles.

—No—contestó secamente el canadiense mientras cerraba sus puños.

Se aseguró una última vez con la mirada que todo estuviera bien y cerro la puerta de su casa con seguro, minutos antes accionó el sistema de seguridad

—Le mande un mensaje para avisarle—habló mientras caminaba al taxi

— ¿Y que sucedió?— preguntó simplemente el ingles esperando a que continuara con el relato

— Al parecer salió de viaje con uno de sus amantes y volverá mañana— suspira cansado mientras el chofer cerraba su puerta— No importa, pienso relajarme en este viaje.

Ambos esposo suspiraron del otro lado del teléfono y se miraron fijamente.

El canadiense escucho como el teléfono era pasado a otras manos—Cuídate mucho Bro—le habló cariñosamente— Y no dejes que ese renacuajo te haga nada malo o se las vera con migo. —

Realizó su discurso el americano.

—Oh Alfred que infantil—se oyó de fondo la voz de Arthur— si se porta mal dímelo yo le daré un buen jalón de orejas a mi hermano—se escuchó gritar al ingles.

—Señor—le hablo el chofer—ya hemos llegado— le anunció

— Bueno chicos gracias por preocuparse por mí—sonrió recreando el rostro de ambos rubios en su mente— pero es hora de colgar—

El chofer le abría rápidamente la puerta.

—Espero y su luna de miel sea maravillosa y que la estén pasando genial—les habló emocionado.

—Aún creo que el viaje que nos regalaron de regalo de bodas es demasiado—comentó el ingles.

—No es nada, Francis puso un poco más de la mitad—habló feliz el canadiense mientras le entregaban sus maletas y entraba al aeropuerto

—Bien bro, cuídate mucho- fue el turno de hablar del americano.

—Matthew— una voz en su espalda lo asusto levemente

—Scott- habló con el celular aún en la mano.

—Hey tu escoces mal pintado, si tocas a mi hermano te mato- grito el americano

—Cuñadito deberías encargarte mejor de mi hermano quieres—se acercó el escoces al celular del canadiense—ahora despídanse que nuestro vuelo esta por salir. —

—Adiós chicos— se despidió el canadiense

—si, adiós Matt…— se corto la llamada gracias a que el americano forcejeaba con el ingles para seguirle gritando al escoces.

—Eso dos no cambian— miró su celular feliz—

— ¿Listo?—le llamó el escoses mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta de abordaje.

—Si— comenzó a seguirlo.

—Nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo— sonrió el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al rubio…

Sin preámbulos abordaron el avión.

—Es hermosa la vista desde aquí— sonrió feliz el canadiense.

— Si hermosa- contestó el escoces mirando fijamente al canadiense que sonreía emocionado mientras veía por la ventanilla.

—Brindemos Matthie— tomó dos copas que la aeromoza les había traído

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó el menor confundido.

— Por que estas sean las mejores vacaciones de ambos— alzó lentamente su copa— y porque este año mi compañía es cien veces mejor que en mis antiguos viajes. —

El menor se sonrojo levemente y tomó un pequeño trago— soy malo con el alcohol— su sonrojo aumento.

—Lo siento Matthew, descansa mejor— el canadiense se recostó en su asiento y lentamente cerró sus ojos

— Eres tan hermoso— el escoces le acomodó los mechones rebeldes de pelo que se colaban por su rostro.

El pelirrojo se acomodó en su asiento.

— Disculpe señor, si lo desea ya puede prender su celular— le anunció la aeromoza.

— Gracias— lentamente prendió su celular, miró al rubio dormido y decidió no molestarlo, volvió a acomodarse dispuesto a descansar un poco cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Sintió como un peso extra se colocaba en su hombro, abrió lentamente sus ojos y notó como el rubio apoyaba tiernamente su cabeza en su hombro, sonrió y acomodó a los dos de una manera que fuera mas cómoda para ambos dormir.

— Buenas noches pequeño— beso con cariño su cabeza

— Umm Francis…— habló entre sueños el menor.

Lo miro una ultima vez, acariciándole su cabellera— Yo haré que olvides ese nombre— cerró por fin sus ojos dejando su mente reposar, lo que vendría seria muy complicado, pero valdría la pena.

* * *

><p>Ok, sé que dije que actualizaría rápidamente, pero si lo notaron, si no quiere decir que hice un pésimo trabajo XD, intente, lo juro, arreglar mi pésima ortografía, por favor, si alguien sabe de ortografía, y tenga tiempo, avíseme de mis errores, o si quiere les puedo mandar lo que escribo y me corrijan.<p>

**Juliet Pandam** muchas gracias por el dato, como vez eh intentado mejorar mi ortografía n.n

**twinotakus** ;D prometo no tardar mucho, ahora solo los edito :D

Mil gracias por leer y comentar y por agregar esta extraña historia a sus favoritas n.n

**_Porque yo apoyo a:_**

**"_Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_**

**_Y:_**

**"_A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Muy bien, Yo apenas actualizando, porque intente mejorar esto lo más que pude._

_Y todo esto fue posible gracias a la genial y gran ayuda de: *Redoble de tambores por favor* _

¡!twinotakus **A-chan**! Quien es mi super Beta-Maestra, aunque ya leíste esto, va para ti n.n

* * *

><p>—<em>Yo creo que algún día ellos harán una bonita pareja— Habló el francés pícaro mientras miraba como el Inglés y el americano peleaban por algo banal.<em>

— _¿Tú crees Francis?— preguntó un tímido canadiense de unos diez años._

— _Te lo aseguro— lo abrazó— Petit, prométeme una cosa— tomó la mano del menor— Nunca me abandonarás— _

_Miró directamente a los ojos del pequeño._

—_Siempre estaré ahí para ti Francis, jamás me separaré de tu lado— _

_Apretó levemente la mano del francés y comenzaron a reír._

— _Siempre serás mí mejor amigo— le exclamó feliz el francés._

—_Lo que digas Francis…— Terminó el de lentes._

**_~Tiempo Real~_**

Bajó de su auto ultimo modelo, miró cansado su celular

— Creo que es hora de prenderte— habló molesto mientras miraba por unos instantes su casa.

Miró el rasguño que tenía en su mejilla en el espejo del retrovisor.

— Ese hombre es una bestia— habló molesto.

Recordó su ultimo viaje con aquel joven que conoció en la boda de sus mejores amigos— Si hubiera sabido que sería una molestia nunca lo hubiera invitado a salir— se tomó la mejilla dolorido.

— Bien tengo hambre- se detuvo en la entrada de su casa- Iré a que Matthie me haga de comer ~ — exclamó feliz regresando a su carro.

Arrancó su carro y miró su celular que recién terminaba de prenderse

— Umm— miró que tenía muchos mensajes— ¡Que molesto!— Exclamó, la mayoría de ellos era de su antigua conquista.

— Que fastidio— Comenzó a borrarlos mientras ponía en marcha su auto lentamente— ¡Oh! uno de Matthie— exclamó feliz— al fin uno que valga la pena ver—

Miró al frente, aún no llegaba ni a la esquina de la calle, pero, por si acaso disminuyo la velocidad a casi detener el carro— vemos que dice mi petit. —

Mientras leía el mensaje sus ojos se abrían rápidamente y freno de golpe, aunque no se sintió

— Pero ¿Qué demonios? — gritó enojado marcando rápidamente el número del canadiense.

— Lo siento pero el número que usted marcó esta por el momento fuera de servicio— le anunció una voz programada, miró rápidamente la hora.

— ¡Rayos!— golpeó el volante del auto.

**_~Mientras en un lujoso hotel~_**

La pareja de recién casados estaban sentados en el balcón de la habitación abrazados.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?— preguntó preocupado el americano mientras besaba el cuello de su, ahora, esposo.

— Dudo mucho que Scottie le haga algo malo— sonrió ante el beso— lo quiere mucho- finalizó recargando su cabeza en el pecho del americano.

— Lástima que Matthie quiera a…— calló mirando fijamente a su pareja.

— Eso es muy obvio, desde niños que lo quiere— habló Arthur cansado—Es una pena que sea un tonto— prosiguió con voz cansada.

— Y un ciego— añadió el americano —que no nota que mi hermano lo quiere—

El americano puso sus brazos por la cintura del Inglés acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes? dicen que alguien empieza a apreciar las cosas una vez que las ve en riesgo de perder— habló el Inglés dejándose abrazar.

— Pero a veces uno nota las cosas cuando ya las perdió por completo— terminó el americano besando la cabeza de su amante.

**_~Francis~_**

Miró una vez más el mensaje, apretó una vez más el volante enojado

— Maldición – se dijo enojado— ¿Qué haré ahora?—

Se ensimismo en sus recuerdos, aparco su carro de nuevo en su casa, se bajo de mal humor y azotó la puerta con seguro, camino rápidamente a su fina casa y de mala manera abrió y entró repitiendo el azote a la puerta de su casa.

Se acercó a su mini bar, tomó una copa y la lleno de alcohol

— Maldición— volvió a repetir.

Se sentó en el sillón de su enorme y fina sala.

— Matthie ¿Cómo pudiste irte con él?— tomó de un trago el contenido de su copa— ese infeliz— pensó mientras recordaba al pelirrojo dejándose sumergir en sus recuerdos.

**_~0~_**

_Francis se acercó a los novios para bailar un rato con ellos, de pronto el hermano mayor de Arthur, Scott, se acercó a ellos._

— _Hermano— miró feliz al menor de sus hermanos— cuñado— lo miró despectivamente— me retiro, tengo cosas que arreglar— abrazo de nuevo a su hermano y le dio una palmada al americano._

— _Gracias por venir— sonrió el británico._

— _Por cierto, Tu hermano- miró de nuevo al yanqui captando la atención de los tres rubios— ¿No te importaría que fuéramos solos de viaje?— pregunto el pelirrojo despreocupado._

— _¿Por qué querrías ir solo con Mí Matthie?— recalcó el francés_

— _Siempre me ha parecido interesante— miró a su hermano— ya te lo había comentado Arthur— _

_El Inglés asintió incómodo._

— _Es mi hermano, no te metas con él— habló enojado el americano._

— _Tranquilo cuñado, solo era una pregunta— sonrió engreído— me retiro, disfruten de su fiesta y luna de miel— se despidió de los presentes._

_Los recién casados fueron rodeados por varias personas impidiendo que le dieran importancia al asunto._

_El francés fue distraído por un coqueto muchacho, con el cual se venía cambiando sonrisas seductoras toda la ceremonia._

**_~0~_**

Tomó otro trago de su copa

— Maldito Scott— miró enojado su copa— siempre supe que quería algo con Matthie. —

Recordó la primera vez que el escocés conoció a los gemelos, cuando regresó del extranjero a sus quince años.

— El mal nacido lo comía con su mirada— se recordó amargamente— ah— suspiró y giró su mirada a la mesita que estaba alado de su sillón.

— Fueron pocas las veces que se vieron ¿Por qué mí, Matthie?— tomó un porta retratos de la mesita, donde aparecían el canadiense y él sonriendo a la cámara — Matthie— tocó con sus dedos la fotografía.

Cerró los ojos— Bueno, no entiendo porque me enoja tanto— se recriminó mentalmente— Matthie no se fijaría en un tonto como él— sonrió ante la imagen.

Sus pensamientos se torcieron un poco

— De hecho nunca se ha fijado en nadie— intentó hacer memoria— Demonios necesito hablar con alguien— tomó su celular y por instinto trató de marcar al número del canadiense— ¡Rayos! ¿Cuál era el número de Arthur?—

**_Las estrellas fugaces pasan pocas veces en la vida, al igual que el verdadero amor, pero, cuando las dejamos pasar sin dar importancia nos perdemos de un espectáculo maravilloso en nuestra vida y tal vez nos arrepintamos luego, cuando ya nada podamos hacer._**

_**~En una parte de Escocia~ **_

— Ah, es hermoso— hablaba emocionado el canadiense mirando por la ventana del taxi.

— ¿Nunca habías venido a Escocia?— preguntó divertido ante la emoción del rubio.

— No, solo he ido a Londres una vez— habló emocionado mirando el paisaje.

— Ya recuerdo, cuando tenías diecisiete, ¿no?— el menor asintió— parecías tan espantado cuando se nos perdieron de vista nuestros hermanos— soltó una risita causando un sonrojo en el menor.

— ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos?— preguntó tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema.

— ¿No te lo dije?— el menor lo miró con duda —nos quedaremos en mi casa de verano— le dirigió una radiante sonrisa— te encantara…—

**_~Francis~_**

— ¿Cómo tú, el monstruo psicópata sobre protector de Matthie, lo dejó ir solo?- se escuchó un molesto francés.

— Calla Francis, no es mi culpa, estábamos ya en el hotel cuando nos llamó- le respondió enojado el Inglés

— Tú, ¿Por qué no estabas para detenerlo?— gritó enojado el yanqui — eres su mejor amigo- escupieron los dos esposos molestos.

Ambos rubios de ojos azules miraron el aparato celular de mala forma

— Ya se fue ¿Qué podemos hacerle?— habló calmado el Inglés arto de tanto alboroto.

— Será lo mejor para él—Comentó el inglés.

Ambos rubios pusieron una mirada incrédula y enojada.

— Necesita un descanso, y unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones, piensen en él— exclamó molesto el Inglés.

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron culpables.

— El pobre pocas veces sale a divertirse, siempre es abrumado por nuestros deseos y caprichos egoístas— habló en tono de reproche— por una vez que vaya a divertirse solo no le hará mal, ahora ya dejen su lado sobre protector y posesivo de lado, solo serán unos días—

Se escucharon dos suspiros de resignación.

— si solo uno días…— repitió el francés antes de colgar.

¿Qué podía pasar en solo unos días?

_**~Escocia~**_

Exclamó emocionado el canadiense al ver la hermosa mansión del escocés — es hermosa— bajo del carro asombrado mientras los sirvientes de la casa salían a recibirlos.

—No es nada Matthew— le comentó algo a la servidumbre.

— Llámame Matt— habló tímidamente el canadiense— como gustes Matt— lo miró feliz y juntos entraron a la inmensa mansión.

_**El tiempo paso lentamente, para algunas personas, pero, para otras el tiempo simplemente iba demasiado rápido.**_

—Gracias por el bellísimo paseo de hoy— habló energético el canadiense.

—Lo que sea por complacerte— se acercó lentamente al joven— sabes Matt, quiero hablar seriamente de algo contigo— lo tomó de la mano y se acercó lentamente al joven.

Matthew lo miró fijamente— soy todo oídos…—

_**~Francis~**_

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pues su celular sonaba del otro lado de la habitación.

— Francis vuelve a la cama— se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

— En un momento— respondió el francés mientras tomaba su celular.

— Hola- habló medio dormido.

— ¡Francis! — se escuchó la alegre voz del canadiense.

— Tu pequeño bribón, llevo semanas esperando tu llamado— mintió un poco el francés.

— Lo siento Francis, estuve ocupado— soltó una leve risita- quería pedirte un favor, si no es mucha molestia— regresó a su tono tímido.

—Lo que quieras Petit— habló cariñosamente el francés.

— Necesito que cuides mi casa por unos días más— habló rápidamente

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el francés— ¿No regresas mañana? ¿Algo malo pasó?— preguntó alarmado.

— No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que hice un viaje inesperado y no será posible que regrese esta semana— habló tímidamente.

El francés se quedo en silencio un rato

— ¿Tu hermano ya lo sabe?— preguntó sin inmutarse.

— Si, algo así— una sonrisa nerviosa lo envolvió.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Matthie?— habló dramáticamente el francés— te extraño mucho—habló tristemente.

— Yo…—

La voz del canadiense se vio interrumpida por una voz femenina.

— Vamos Francis regresa a la cama—se escuchó a la mujer hablar.

—Sabes tengo que irme, adiós— colgó rápidamente el canadiense sin darle tiempo de hablar al francés.

— Matthie espera— pero fue inútil, el menor ya había colgado— Rayos— miró su celular— ¿No podías esperarte Abril?— preguntó molesto mientras la mujer pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del francés para depositarle un beso y volver a la alcoba.

_**~En un Bar tiempo después~**_

—No me da buena espina— comentó el americano abrazando a su esposo de la cintura, sentados en la barra del bar— ¿Por qué nos citó aquí? ¿No regresaba hoy?— preguntó el americano de nuevo.

— Yo quería ir por él- comentó ahora Francis.

— Se fue casi cuatro meses— habló nervioso el Inglés sujetando fuertemente su celular.

— ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?—

Ambos pares de ojos azules miraron al Inglés.

— Matthie ya no ha de tardar— intentó cambiar el tema.

Una hermosa mujer se acercó al francés.

— ¿Francis?— fingió no reconocerlo para acercársele.

—Charlotte— le llamó el francés animado

— ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?—Se acercó la mujer insinuándose.

— El placer de ver a una exquisita mujer como tú, ¿No es un hecho más que suficiente?— le guiñó un ojo— Vengo acompañado, pero ¿otro día quedamos?— habló el francés ante las molestas miradas de los esposos.

— Claro, tienes mi número- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y después de un guiño de ojos se retiró.

—Tú no cambias— habló el Inglés molesto.

— Soy un espíritu libre, no como otros— miró las manos entrelazadas de los rubios.

De repente un cabello rubio ondulado se hizo presente en el lugar, los tres rubios sentados en la barra se alegraron de verlo, pero su sonrisa se borro del rostro de dos jóvenes al ver quien tomaba de la mano al canadiense.

El pequeño, agarrado de la mano del escocés, les miró feliz y apenado a los rubios presentes.

— Tengo algo importante que decirles— sonrió vigorosamente

— ¿Qué?— los zafiros azules miraron directamente al menor.

— Pues verán Scott y yo…— se detuvo nervioso ante las atentas y preocupadas miradas de los mayores.

— Nos vamos a casar— finalizó el escocés dejando a los otros rubios callados.

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste.<p>

Me he esforzado por mejorarlo en todo lo posible n.n.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar y por agregar esta extraña historia a sus favoritas n.n

Gracias : Sandy por leer :D

y Juliet Pandam :D

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

_**Dedicatoria: **_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí—** A—chan**, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades… Y a todas las que siguen leyendo esto :D!

**Sayuri De Vais** Mil gracias tus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Francis~<em>**

—No, No, no, y mil veces no ¿Cómo podía haberse comprometido con ese, ese, monstruo?— se decía el francés en su alcoba con una botella en la mano, su celular volvió a brillar. — Y ¿Cómo demonios me pide eso?—tomó de mala gana su teléfono, Tragándose el dolor que sentía por dentro.

— ¿Francis?- la voz del menor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Aún no estaba preparado, ¿Qué más le podía decir? ¿Qué estaba embarazado?—Francis por favor respóndeme— la voz preocupada del menor le bajó el coraje

— Pequeño mocoso- le habló con resentimiento.

— Te lo quería contar antes, pero…—calló unos segundos— siempre que intentaba hablar contigo _algo_ me interrumpía—

El francés sintió un leve remordimiento al recordar que sus amantes siempre hacían que colgara rápido sin poder hablar bien con el menor.

—Si es mucho lo que te pedí, no tienes por qué hacerlo— la voz del rubio sonaba triste— si te molesta—

El francés lo interrumpió ya arrepentido de hacer sentir a su amigo.

— No, no es eso, es que me toma por sorpresa— intenta calmar a su amigo— claro que acepto ser tu padrino y el organizador de tu boda— casi estuvo apunto de morderse la lengua y gritarle que estaba loco por aceptar casarse tan pronto.

—Vaya, mi pequeño pichoncito volará del nido — exclamó triste el francés

— No digas eso Francis jamás me iría de tu lado— su voz sonaba nerviosa— aunque no este cercas de ti, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?—Su voz tenía un extraño tono

— Claro, me lo prometiste— ignoró el tono de voz del menor

— Que bueno, pero ahora tengo que irme, te llamo mañana—

Se despidió rápido antes de oír la voz del escocés llamar al canadiense.

El francés miró el celular por unos segundos.

—Así que ¿esto es lo que siente Matthie siempre que le cuelgo por la culpa de mis amantes?— aventó el celular a un lugar de la habitación y se recostó afligido— Nunca me dejarás…—

_**Las palabras quedaron volando en el cuarto, solas, calladas, afligidas porque solo son eso, simples palabras.**_

_**~En casa de los esposos~**_

—No puedo creer que se vayan a casar— habló molesto el americano

El francés asintió

— Y luego con qué persona— comentó el francés sentado enfrente del americano

— Chicos ya relájense por favor— entró el inglés con una bandeja.

El americano se levantó rápidamente a ayudarle, quitándole la bandeja.

— Ustedes si son una bonita pareja—suspiro el francés viendo como el americano ayudaba al inglés a servir las bebidas

— En realidad no entiendo, ¿Por qué les molesta tanto?— preguntó el inglés ofreciéndole una taza de té al francés.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?—

Dos pares de ojos azules miraron al inglés que terminaba de servir el café de su esposo

— Me rindo con ustedes— tomó su taza de té y se sentó a lado del americano.

—Arthur, tú deberías saber cómo paso esto— el francés dramáticamente habló— ¿Cómo permitiste que ese halcón pusiera sus manos en nuestro pequeño ruiseñor?— tomó su típico pañuelo con su pose dramática.

El inglés rodó los ojos

—Al menos— miró a los otros rubios-¿saben como pasó?—

La pregunta causo un momento de silencio incómodo

— No— contestaron ambos abochornados mientras el timbre de la casa comenzaba a sonar.

— Son ellos- anuncio el inglés levantándose— iré a abrir— los miró fijamente— ustedes prepárense mentalmente— y sin más se retiró del salón.

Se oyeron las alegres risas del inglés y el canadiense entrando a la casa

— ¿Ya llegó Francis?—preguntó tímidamente el canadiense tomando levemente la mano de su ahora prometido.

— Si, está junto con Alfred esperando en la sala— lo observó comprensivo —Adelántate solo tengo que hablar con mi hermano un rato—

Los prometidos se miraron levemente, el mayor soltó al rubio y lo animó a entrar.

—¿Por qué quieres que entre solo?— miró el pelirrojo a su hermano que lo miraba con cierta molestia.

— Scott, dime ¿vas en serio?— lo miró implorando la verdad

— Ya te lo había dicho—miró a otro lado— Si—

La mirada del rubio se tranquilizó

— entremos juntos, así tal vez Alfred no se aviente contra ti—

—Matthie— lo abrazó cariñoso el francés— dime que ya regresaste a ese escocés de vuelta a su casa— se ilusionó al verlo entrar solo.

— Para tu mala suerte sigo aquí—

Entraron los hermanos a la sala, el rubio miraba preocupado la reacción de su marido.

—Scott— lo aventó una mirada demostrando que estaba molesto.

— Cariño siéntate—lo miró Arthur mientras se dirigía a él.

El escocés miró como el francés abrazaba más fuerte a su prometido

— Podrías soltar a Mi prometido— si que bien sonaba decir eso, pensó mentalmente.

— No seas posesivo, todavía que me lo arrebatas no me permites pasar tiempo con él— habló molesto el francés— lo conozco más que tú— alegó enojado.

— Francis— Le llamó tímidamente el canadiense— por favor suéltame— susurró con un poco de vergüenza.

Tal vez para nadie hubiera tenido el mismo significado esta palabra, pero para el francés fue la piedra que lo golpeó, la que lo hace reaccionar… ha perdido a Matthew.

Lo había perdido desde el momento en que decidió ir sin él de viaje, porque tal vez no hubiera sido el pelirrojo el que se lo robara, si no otro, pero no quería ver.

Perdió a aquel niño que siempre le sonreía, y lo notaba ahora, ahora que el pequeño rubio se separaba de su lado para juntarse más con el que ahora se iba a casar con él.

Lo perdió, perdió a su persona más especial, ¿Por qué apenas se dio cuenta?, tal vez por que es la primera vez que ve a Matthew tan feliz con otra persona, será que nunca había visto ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos al verlo a él, o la forma en que alguien más lo tocara y él sonriera de esa forma tan celestial.

Todas esas facetas que siempre tuvo ante sus ojos y no las admiró hasta ahora, ahora que lo había perdido.

Los rubios esposos miraban como la mirada y expresión del francés decaía a cada segundo que miraba a la recién pareja

— Francis ¿estás bien?— preguntó el canadiense al notar como su amigo más querido no opinaba

— Ah—el francés salió de sus pensamientos— ¿de qué hablaban?—

El escocés sonriendo con orgullo habló— De los arreglos de la boda—

El francés miró la enorme sonrisa que brotaba del canadiense ante esas palabras

— Y de como tú me ayudarías a organizarla— sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí al decir esto— porque lo harás, ¿cierto?— preguntó ahora tímido el canadiense.

— Sí…— fue lo único que atinó a decir, las palabras le pesaban y sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho y garganta al decir esa simple palabra.

* * *

><p>Buenoo ~ hasta aquí lo dejó, ya estoy (apunto de mandar para que lo revisen) corrigiendo el próximo capitulo, no se porque me tardo si ya lo tengo más o menos escrito XDU<p>

Bueno ¿que les pareció?

Espero y la idea les guste :D, mil gracias por sus comentarios bonitos.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

_**Dedicatoria:**_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- **A-chan**, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades… Y a todas las que siguen leyendo esto :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>A veces los humanos necesitamos que nos rompan el corazón para comprender el dolor, necesitamos perder algo para aprender a apreciar las cosas.<strong>_

_**Se nos obliga a aprender a vivir con el dolor o ser consientes de los errores que cometemos para aprender a vivir.**_

_**A mí solo me bastó no verte por un tiempo para aprender que no podría vivir sin ti.**_

Siempre he sido un Don Juan con las mujeres, y hombres, voy de cama en cama, de persona en persona, sin importarme sentimientos, porque carecen de importancia.

Nunca creí sentir eso llamado amor por alguien, a mi solo me bastaba con tener un acompañante en la cama, eso y pasar los fines de semana con él, el que era mi mejor amigo, Mi Matthew.

Era una tradición entre los dos pasar los fines de semana juntos, empezábamos desde el sábado en la tarde, después de haber corrido a mi amante de la noche anterior, acostumbrábamos ir a un pequeño restaurante al que íbamos desde que éramos niños.

Después solíamos caminar por el parque buscando animales perdidos, o algo por el estilo, él es un amante de los animales, después solíamos ver el atardecer en ese mismo parque, pero en una sección algo desconocida para casi todo el público, nos subíamos a un árbol, el cual tenia las iniciales de Arthur, Alfred, las de Matthew y las mías.

Una vez apreciado ese hermoso instante de la vida nos retirábamos a comer a mi casa, donde yo preparaba un platillo para ambos, cenábamos y veíamos una película, la cual pocas veces veíamos completas, pues él casi siempre se quedaba dormido sobre el sofá, o de vez en cuando sobre mi hombro, lo cargaba y lo acostaba en mi cama arropándolo, yo ocupaba el otro lado de la cama, esperando al otro día ansioso de ver su rostro sonrojado, por una vez más haberse quedado dormido la noche anterior.

Él casi siempre se levantaba antes que yo, preparaba un exquisito desayuno, lo que es curioso, nadie más que mi pequeño Matthew y yo tocamos mi cocina, Matthie sabe perfectamente donde están las cosas en mi casa.

Una vez que desayunamos me tomo un baño y me cambio, él hace lo mismo, ya que siempre trae una muda de ropa, salimos a caminar un rato por la mañana, después solíamos ir a museos u obras de teatro, o algo cultural que pase en la ciudad, pasamos a comer a un lugar que descubrimos cuando íbamos en la universidad, donde el dueño nos espera con una sonrisa en la cara y una mesa reservada.

Comemos un platillo diferente, casi siempre, nos fascina la comida de ahí, pero cuando acabamos un mesero ya esta preparado con nuestros postres favoritos, eso nunca lo cambiamos.

Cuando comienza a anochecer caminamos bajo las luces de las estrellas por el parque, luego nos dirigimos a su casa donde me prepara algo exquisito, revisó sus mensajes mientras el cocina casi siempre son de sus clientes de las galerías o del museo, le resumo sus mensajes y mientras yo me deleito con sus manjares, Matthew responde rápidamente los mensajes más importantes y de urgencia.

Nos sentamos en el sillón a terminar de ver la película que el día anterior veíamos, cuando esta acaba nos quedamos platicando de cosas triviales, de como le fue en la semana, o de la nueva conquista que tuve, cuando el sueño nos comienza a invadir me retiró corriendo a su cuarto donde me arrojo sobre su cama, que es muy suave y que tiene un olor encantador y dulce.

Él me sigue después de un rato a paso lento, con dos platos con rebanadas de pastel, uno tiene pastel de chocolate y el otro de vainilla, me da a escoger uno, aunque no importa al final terminamos comiendo de ambos platos.

Nos acurrucamos en la cama, lo abrazó levemente y él se sonroja, lo cual me divierte, comienzo a hacerle cosquillas después de un rato de jugar nos vence el sueño y dormimos abrazados.

Al otro día oigo como a esos de las seis de la mañana el sonido del baño, y un exquisito olor inunda mis fosas nasales, sale del baño después de un rato ya cambiando y secándose el pelo y siempre me repite:

—"Francis ya es hora de que me vaya a trabajar, el desayuno esta listo, apresúrate o se te hará tarde para tu trabajo, levanta los trastes, cuando regrese los lavare, cierra bien la casa antes de irte, nos vemos luego—

Se despide de mi rápidamente, toma su maletín y se va casi corriendo.

Yo siempre me levanto y degusto el desayuno que me preparo, siempre atina a preparar la comida que se me antoja, hago lo que me pidió, pero como agradecimiento lavo los trastes, cierro con la llave extra que tengo de su casa, él tiene una de mi casa.

Me baño y cambio después me dirijo a mi trabajo.

Comienzo como siempre con mi rutina, hasta el siguiente fin de semana lo vuelvo a ver.

He de confesar que la primera semana que él no estuvo aquí, me la pase de fiesta en fiesta, sin que hubiera alguien que me reprochara o regañara, esa semana me llamaba casi todo los días, pero nunca le podía contestar bien, para la segunda semana deje de recibir sus típicas llamadas en la mañana y comencé a extrañarlo, cuando por fin pude hablar con él fue solo para avisarme que se tardaría más en regresar.

La tercera semana casi moría sin él, fui a los mismos lugares a los que siempre íbamos y todos me miraban raro, preguntándome por mi pequeño, por cuando volvería yo me preguntaba lo mismo, los días ya no eran lo mismo, eran más tristes y grises.

Lo extrañaba como a nada en el mundo, me di cuenta de cuanta falta me hacia, cuando por fin supe de su regreso me alegre con gran inmensidad, quería raptarlo ese día y encerrarnos en mi casa, abrazándolo, estancándome con su compañía, su presencia, su comida, de él.

Me la pensaba pasar toda esa semana pegado a él, preguntándole por su viaje, por qué ya no me llamó, si me extraño tanto como yo y exigirle que nunca se fuera de viaje sin mí.

Pero todo cambio al verlo entrar de la mano de alguien más, todo cambio cuando Scott anunció algo que poco a poco me desgarró el corazón…

Se iban a casar y aun que en ese momento no entendí la importancia de eso, algo dentro de mí se quebró ese día.

Y ahora los veo ahí tomados de la mano, sentados frente a mí mirándose con amor, pidiéndome que me encargue de organizar la boda, y con el dolor de mi alma acepte.

_**~Recuerdo~**_

—_Francis, mira, mira— habló emocionado un pequeño canadiense de once años_

— _¿Qué sucede Matthie?— preguntó el francés al acercársele_

— _Mira— señaló a una joven pareja de recién casados saliendo de la iglesia— algún día quiero estar así— admiró como la pareja se miraba amorosamente_

— _¿Qué?— miró a los recién casados— ¿de blanco?— habló burlón el francés_

— _Francis— le hizo un leve puchero— algún día quiero casarme y tener una boda muy linda— habló soñadoramente_

— _¿Linda?, tu sentido de lo lindo me causa miedo— habló con burla— tienes mal gusto como tu gemelo— señaló a su hermano que peleaba por el ultimo helado con el inglés._

—_No seas malo— observó divertido la escena de su hermano y el inglés— me gustaría tener una boda muy linda y glamurosa— volvió a perderse en sus fantasías._

— _Hay Matthie, te prometo que si algún día conoces a tu pareja perfecta, yo te organizare tu boda—le revolvió el pelo_

— _Lo mismo digo Francis— le regalo una sonrisa._

**_~Recuerdo~_**

Al parecer él no olvido la promesa, sonrió forzado el francés— Muy bien, pues comencemos ¿En qué lugar te quieres casar?—habló saliendo de sus recuerdos.

El canadiense lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos, no entendió si era por felicidad o tristeza, dudaba de lo último.

Se iba a casar, debería ser la persona más feliz, el escocés pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor distrayéndolo

— Hey tu pervertido aleja tus manos de mi hermano— gritó enojado el americano.

Francis sintió un nudo en el estomago ante esto, era la primera vez que Alfred le gritaba eso a otro hombre que no fuera él…

Fue la primera ves que siento que alguien le usurpaba su lugar, su mundo, su todo…

* * *

><p>He aquí el final del capitulo, no se porque no lo había subido si ya estaba editado, gracias a A—chan *—*.<p>

Como notaran Francis es tan tonto hasta consigo mismo que no ha notado que ama al pequeño Matthew, pero ya en el próximo se dará cuenta, y ya estoy escribiendo el viaje a Escocia que hasta a mi me intrigaba xDU

Como notaran también me encanta jugar con los estilos de narración :p

Gracias por leer a todas *—*

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

_**Dedicatoria:**_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- **A-chan**, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades… Y a todas las que siguen leyendo esto :D!

* * *

><p>—Esto es horrible—Gritó dramáticamente el francés por todo el lugar<p>

— ¿Cómo que se casan en menos de un mes?— estalló alterado el americano y como siempre el francés le secundo para causar más drama.

— Bueno, verán— el canadiense se escondía acercándose más al escocés aumentando la furia de los dos rubios.

El inglés los miró cansado

— Chicos, cálmense—Intentó calmar a las dos fieras rubias— Scott tiene mucho trabajo en Escocia— miró a su esposo— no tendrán tanto tiempo como nosotros para planearlo— comentó el inglés.

—Pensé que siendo tú un gran diseñador de modas e interiores, además de uno de los mejores organizadores de eventos esto no sería ningún problema Francis— comentó a modo de reto el escocés

— Francis si es mucho para ti yo me puedo encargar— comentó apenado el canadiense

— No, yo dije que lo haría y lo haré— sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo— Además— miró desafiante al escocés creando una dramática pausa digna de su persona— nadie más que yo podría conocer tus gustos a la perfección. —

Después de seguir con una acalorada discusión el escocés recibió una llamada.

— Disculpen— se levantó lentamente del sillón—atenderé la llamada en el pasillo— se retiró de la habitación.

—Matthew, dime que ya te arrepentiste— se acercó rápidamente al canadiense para abrazarlo— dime que no te interesa ese lobo malo— comentó dramáticamente

— Francis— sonrió avergonzado el menor—cálmate por favor—Habló tímidamente el joven

— Como quieres que me calme si mi bebé hermoso será robado por un hombre malo— lo abrazó más fuerte reclamándolo como suyo sin ver lo que esto causaba en el menor.

—Chicos, ¿interrumpo?— Preguntó el escocés al entrar en la habitación

— Si— el francés lo miró enojado mientras apretaba con más fuerza al rubio menor

— Como sea, Matthew ¿Podemos hablar en el pasillo?— el menor asintió y zafándose del gran abrazo de su mejor amigo se encaminó con su pareja.

— ¿De qué crees que hablen?— preguntó el americano curioso mientras era abrazado por el inglés para que no fuera a espiar

— Ojalá peleen y rompan el compromiso— dijo feliz Francis llenó de ingenuidad.

— Ya cállense, los pueden oír— contestó molesto el inglés— no sean tan inmaduros—

_**~En el pasillo~**_

— ¿Qué sucede Scott?— preguntó el canadiense preocupado

— Me surgió algo importante, tengo que regresar de inmediato a Escocia— anunció un poco molesto

— ¿Cuándo partes?— preguntó tímido el joven rubio.

— Hoy en la noche, acabo de reservar un vuelo— se acercó a su amante y le rodeó la cintura en un posesivo abrazo— no me gustaría dejarte con la organización para la boda solo—le habló cariñosamente.

— No importa— sonríe el rubio— tendré a Francis para ayudarme— se miraron fijamente por un instante.

— Eso me da más miedo— ambos se rieron silenciosamente para luego mirarse con cariño.

— Te extrañaré— habló el escocés para darle un tierno beso al canadiense— Ya es hora de irme— soltó sutilmente a su prometido dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Yo también te extrañaré, cuídate— lo acompañó a la puerta para despedirlo.

Sin que lo notaran un par de ojos azules los miraba desde la entrada del pasillo.

_**~De vuelta en la sala sin el escocés~**_

—Así que el escocesito se tiene que ir de viaje— comentó el americano burlón— yo que tú rompía el compromiso— abrazó a su pareja que lo miraba reprobatoriamente

— Ya dejen al chico en paz— comentó el inglés viendo con enojo a su pareja por sus comentarios anteriores.

El francés servía contento la merienda.

— Así estamos mejor Matthie— le comentó feliz mientras le daba un pastelillo en la boca— ahora solo seremos tú y yo viajando solos por la vida—

El canadiense se sonrojó violentamente ante lo último mencionado por el francés

—Francis no digas esas cosas—

_**Y así comenzó el principio de esta historia…**_

_**Primer día de organización.**_

—Hoy iremos a revisar que la iglesia en la que te quieras casar este libre— tomó la mano del canadiense, que intentó decir algo

— la adornaré con tus flores favoritas, adornaré las bancas con listones blancos…—

El canadiense interrumpió a su animado amigo

— Francis— éste dejó de hablar y centró su atención en el menor— Me casaré en Inglaterra, o tal vez en Escocia, lo de la Iglesia se encargara Scott, quiere que sea una sorpresa— comentó con una leve risita.

El francés tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar la sarta de insultos que pasaban por su mente.

— ¿Qué?— miró incrédulo a su amigo

— Lo siento Francis, pero es un acuerdo al cual llegamos— bajó tímidamente la mirada.

Suspiró intentando calmarse

— Entonces, ¿No te casaras aquí?— el menor asintió débilmente

— ¿Cómo quieres que organicemos la boda?— preguntó un poco cansado el francés

— Bueno, me mandaran una foto del salón—El de ojos azules pasó la mano por su cabello— sería un reto para ti— intentó animarlo.

— Tienes razón Matthie— le revolvió el pelo— Dime que tu despedida de solteros será aquí— le miró con lágrimas en los ojos

— Sí Francis— el más pequeño le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Entraron a una hermosa florería, la encargada de ahí se acercó rápidamente al rubio mayor

— Francis— comentó feliz un mujer pelirroja— creí que no vendrías— miró al canadiense— no puedo creer que al fin alguien te haya echado la soga al cuello— sonrió al canadiense quien se apenó rápidamente—Natalie, mucho gusto— se presentó jovial

— Matthew— habló abochornado.

— Lo siento Mon amine pero aún soy un espíritu libre— le guiñó un ojo— es mi mejor amigo y le estoy organizando su boda— habló enojado.

— Ya veo— habló la mujer de una manera más coqueta— veamos las flores—

Ambos rubios pasearon por diversas tiendas, vieron trajes, flores, arreglos, ramos, como broma del francés, restaurantes, entre otros, un poco cansados por el ajetreado día decidieron comer un helado mientras caminaban por el parque.

— Está delicioso— comentó el canadiense feliz

— Es tu favorito— habló mientras caminaban por el parque—Matthie— Llamó a su mejor amigo el francés seriamente— dime algo—

El canadiense lo miró mientras comía su helado dándole a entender que podía preguntar cualquier cosa

— ¿De verdad quieres a Scott?—

Matthew dejó de comer su helado abruptamente y miró incrédulo a su amigo

— Me voy a casar con él— comentó inseguro mirando a su helado

— No me has dado una respuesta— Le reprochó Francis deteniéndose

— Yo…—el menor se detuvo a pensar un momento en su respuesta— Sí, lo quiero—

_**Pero una cosa es Querer y otra Amar**_

_**Porque amar y querer nunca serán igual.**_

La noche llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York, dos rubios abrazados miraban desde el balcón la luna llena dejando que la luz de la noche los iluminara

— Umm No sabes como extrañe no estar a tu lado— habló meloso el americano

— No seas exagerado, solo no estuvimos juntos en la mañana— comentó bromista el inglés

— Pero Arthie eso es mucho tiempo— hizo un puchero ante su esposo, de esos que sabían que le encantaban.

— Ven acá tonto— habló el inglés antes de darle un beso al rubio menor—te amo— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ding Don, Ding Don, Ding Don.

El sonido del timbre de su casa los sacó de su mágico momento.

No le hagas caso—comentó el Americano mientras seguía besando a su esposo.

Ding don, Ding Don, Ding Don, Ding don, Ding Don~

— Maldita sea, ¿Quién demonios es?— habló molesto el inglés aventando a su pareja para así poder abrir la puerta y asesinar a quien arruinó el tan sagrado momento de intimidad con su esposo

— Espera Arthie no mates a nadie. — Se levantó rápidamente para seguir a su esposo y evitar que cometiera un homicidio.

—Bien, ¿pero qué rayos quieres?— abrió la puerta molesto fijando sus ojos en el francés del otro lado de la puerta que lo miraba asustando

— Hasta que abres— se hizo paso para entrar alejándose de las garras del inglés que lo miraba con enojo—Matthie no lo quiere— comentó al aire para evitar su muerte.

Los esposos lo miraron curiosos intentando averiguar que locura traía entre manos el rubio frente a ellos.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó el americano mirando feo al francés

— Si, explícanos porque vienes a molestarnos—Gruñó el británico enojado, mientras chispas salían de sus ojos dispuestos a quemar al intruso.

— Pues hablé con Matthie— los recién casados lo miraron atento— Y me di cuenta de que Matthie no lo quiere en realidad, ¿No es grandioso?— preguntó feliz el francés.

Los dos rubios lo miraron fijamente, con sus miradas interrogantes intentando comprender porque venía a decirles eso.

— No, no es grandioso— comentó sarcástico el de descendencia británica— ¿Qué te hace pensar que se casará sin querer a su futura pareja?— lo miró enojado, más que hace unos segundos

— Eso es algo que tengo que descubrir, de esa manera podre evitar que se casen— explicó su genial idea el francés— y así Matthie volverá a ser solo mío—

Los dos restantes se miraron preocupados

— ¿Qué te hace creer que mi hermano te dirá la razón del por qué no quiere a su prometido?— el americano se sentó en el sillón mirando cansado al francés

Soy su mejor amigo, lo averiguare— comentó orgulloso

— A veces hay cosas que uno mejor guarda en silencio, Francis deberías pensar en eso— Propuso el de ojos verdes mirando por la ventana— tal vez descubras algo que te hará sufrir o peor puedas descubrir algo que haga sufrir a Matt—

Francis miró a su amigo de la infancia

— No me importa, cualquier oportunidad que tenga para detener esa boda la aprovecharé— comentó determinado

— ¿Por qué no quieres dejar ir a Matt, no siempre estará a tu lado?— lo miró duramente el inglés ya cansado de discutir

— Porque me di cuenta de algo— miró el piso inseguro— Sin él yo no puedo vivir— comentó asombrando a ambos rubios— Estoy enamorado de él.

* * *

><p>Bien , Qué les pareció?<p>

bien haciendo caso a la sugerencia de cierta personita Sayuri De Vais, haré como una breve introducción sobre la vida de los personajes y claro, el como Scott se ganó a Matthew n.n

Ven Francis es medio lento aveces y por eso se le van vivos ;D

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

_**Dedicatoria:**_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- **A-chan**, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades… Y a todas las que siguen leyendo esto :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué hago aquí escribiéndote cosas que no puedo decir?<strong>_

_**¿Qué hago esperando a que me dirijas la mirada?**_

_**Y si te beso ¿Me corresponderías?**_

—Matthew— Susurro a mis adentros, llenando mi mente de esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tienes en el rostro, sonrisa que quisiera fuera mía.

Tomo una copa de vino mientras me siento en el enorme sillón de cuero que está en mi recamara, cierro los ojos mientras saboreo el líquido que corre por mis labios, labios que quisieran tocar los tuyos, labios que se muerden para no gritarte cuanto te quiero.

¿Qué me has hecho Matthew Williams? Me ha convertido en un romántico empedernido, me has robado el corazón y la mente.

Por eso quiero poseerte, poseer todo de ti, tus sonrisas, tus labios carnosos que me piden a gritos que los bese.

Pero no puedo, no puedo porque tu mirada no brilla como la mía al verte, tus ojos solo brillan como los míos cuando lo miras a Él, a ese tonto rubio francés que no se da cuenta de la maravillosa persona que tiene a sus pies; persona que yo muero por tener a mi lado.

Arthur sospecha, sospecha de mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando yo siempre los molesté de pequeños y un día para otro dejé de hacerlo, Francis y Arthur posiblemente desconfíen de mí por eso.

Pero querido Hermano todo cambió ese día en el que nuestra madre me mandó a visitarte a Estados Unidos, no tenía ganas de ir, fue solo tu decisión irte, alejarte de Inglaterra; pero tú encontraste un tesoro que solo en ese lugar podía haber.

En las cartas que enviabas a nuestra madre describías a dos gemelos con los cuales te juntabas, a decir verdad a mis quince años no me interesaba conocer mocos de doce.

Oh gran error, casi podía jurar que cuando te vi, ahí quieto, callado, tímido me enamoré por primera vez, me acerqué a ti, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de mi hermano y ese desagradable de Francis; por primera vez deseé no volver tan pronto a mi tierra natal, Escocia ya no parecía la cosa más hermosa en este mundo, no desde que te vi por primera vez.

Intente mantener contacto contigo aun cuando yo estuviera en otro continente, cada día que hablaba contigo me daba cuenta de que eras más que especial.

No negare que salí con muchas mujeres, bellas, que digo bellas hermosas, exóticas, pero ninguna te llegaba a los talones, ninguna tenía esa mirada llena de ternura y timidez.

Salía con una súper modelo cuando me enteré que vendrían de visita a Inglaterra, al instante termine con ella y tome el primer vuelo a Londres.

Por primera vez me importo poco lo que hiciera mi tonto hermano menor, te vi ahí de la mano de ese Francis, con los ojos brillosos y deseando conocer mejor la ciudad, no sabes cómo lo odie en esos momentos, él podía tomarse tantas confianzas contigo y no las aprovechaba.

En un punto del recorrido nuestros hermanos desaparecieron y unas amigas se nos acercaron, instintivamente Francis comenzó a coquetear con ellas, momento que yo aproveché para tomarte de la mano y fingir que buscábamos a nuestros hermanos.

Fue uno de los momentos más hermosos que recuerdo, al principio estabas tan asustando pensando que algo malo podría haberles pasado, pero yo conocía mejor a mi hermano y sé que eso solo era una mera excusa para pasar tiempo a solas con ese americano, con el cual ya se veía algo más que una simple amistad.

Tomé por horas tu mano, caminamos así solo por las calles, cuando recibí un mensaje de Arthur indicándome donde estaba comenzamos a ver los museos, descubrimos que teníamos tantas cosas en común amabas el Arte tanto como yo y soñabas con trabajar en un museo o una galería como organizador o algo por el estilo, ya que afirmabas no ser buen artista.

Y tu sueño se cumplió ¿No, mi pequeño Matthew?

Yo por el contrario aproveche todos mis contactos como dueño de una de las mejores empresas de comercio, cada que podía te enviaba fotos o invitaciones para ver a los artistas que más nos gustaban.

Pero tú seguías viéndolo solo a él, hasta que el momento llegó.

El viaje a Escocia al cual te invité en la boda de mi hermano, creí que eso nunca pasaría, el viajar juntos, solos sin la molestia presencia de tu tonto y sobreprotector hermano y sin la lapa de amigo que es ese mujeriego.

Y pasó en el mejor momento, yo sabía que ya solo faltaba un empujoncito para que el francés se diera cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eras, por eso esta era mi última oportunidad de tenerte solo para mí.

Planeé todo con cautela, investigue los mejores museos y exposiciones que habían, tracé mapas con la ruta de paisajes más hermosos del país, querían conquistarte con todas las artimañas que fueran necesarias.

Cuando nos vimos en el aeropuerto note tu mirada triste al pelear por teléfono con nuestros tontos hermanos, sé que mencionaron a ese francés, del que supe andaba de "vacaciones" con una conquista que se consiguió en la boda de los mencionados; mejor para mí.

Tomamos el vuelo en donde tú te dormiste recargado en mi hombro, tan hermoso y frágil, en ese momento lo supe, no te haría volver de Escocia hasta que llevaras un anillo en tu mano y una promesa de unión entre los dos.

Las primeras semanas fueron casi imposibles para mi plan de conquista, te la pasabas pegado al teléfono intentando hablar con tu amigo ese, el cual siempre te colgaba por irse con sus amantes.

¿Te partía el corazón de la misma manera que tú partes el mío?

Cansado de tu rechazo no voluntario utilice mi último recurso.

_**—"Matthew ¿Te parece si, antes de regresar a Nueva York, damos un paseo por los campos?—**_

Esa era mi última jugada, crearía el ambiente más romántico en el cual no podrías negarte a mí, no ahora que me prestas más atención a mí que a tu celular.

Y contra todo lo que pensaba, lo que marcó el destino que ahora seguiríamos tú contestaste…

—"_**Si"—**_

Tomé tu mano con delicadeza y amor, amor infinito que por tanto tiempo llevo callando; y por último la besé con todo mi acumulo de sentimientos.

Al otro día me levante temprano y preparé lo que sería una gran sorpresa, que sé que te encantó por que tus ojos se iluminaron al verla.

—"_**No puede ser, eso, ¿Es un Carruaje? — **_

Llevaste tus manos hacia tu boca intentando no gritar de la emoción.

_**—"Escuché de Arthur que te gustaban este tipo de cosas, solo quise sorprenderte" — **_

—"_**Y lo hiciste" — **_

Ese día paseamos por los alrededores, hice que mis sirvientes te dieran a probar el mejor vino recién hecho, llegamos cercas de un lago donde había una manta con una cesta llena de tu comida favorita.

Te mirabas tan feliz, con tus ojos brillando por primera vez con tal intensidad sin la presencia de aquel rubio de ojos azules.

Entre tu efusión me permitiste tomarte de la mano todo el día, abrazarte, susurrarte cosas al oído, teniendo una intimidad que nunca me habías proporcionado, te olvidaste de todo y solo te enfocaste en mí, en lo que te mostraba y en lo que te hacia feliz.

Pero lamentablemente el día no nos alcanzó, la noche llegó sin que lo deseáramos.

Te dirigí a un pequeño balcón armándome con todo el valor que tenía, nos quedamos juntos viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado que el campo nos ofrecía.

Me miraste con una sonrisa tímida antes de hablar.

—"_**Gracias por el bellísimo paseo de hoy"— **_

—"_**Lo que sea por complacerte"— **_me acerqué lentamente a ti_**— "sabes Matt, quiero hablar seriamente de algo contigo"— **_te tomé de la mano intentando acortar lo máximo de distancia que pudiera.

Tú me miraste fijamente, convenciéndome a seguir adelante.

— "_**soy todo oídos…"—**_

Mi corazón latió lentamente mientras tomaba tu rostro en mis manos, tus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo tan encantador, cerraste los ojos dándome permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, orden que acepte sin ningún reproche; y te besé como lo había deseado por años, de esa forma plasmé todos mis sentimientos reprimidos que en este momento son correspondidos.

Así estuvimos por un largo rato, entre besos y caricias inocentes, te invite a pasar otro mes a mi lado, viajando por los enormes campos del país, visitando castillos y planeando cosas.

Y aceptaste, aceptaste sin importarte nada ni nadie más, esa noche hablaste con el francés y tu mirada volvió a ser triste, en cuanto colgaste te abracé por la cintura depositando suaves besos en tu cuello ganando como recompensa pequeñas risas de tu parte.

El viaje duro casi dos meses, en los cuales me encargué de ser el hombre más romántico, regalándote tus rosas preferidas, cocinando las mangares más dignos de ti, llevándote a las obras de teatro que tanto soñaste ver, explicándote al oído la historia de cada reliquia que no conocías de los museos, en fin todo fue perfecto.

Una semana antes de regresar por fin a nueva York organicé una velada romántica en mi casa de campo en Irlanda, en realidad era de uno de mis hermanos, pero me debía un favor.

— "_**Eres el hombre más increíble"— **_Susurraste mientras te besaba el cuello con total devoción al mismo tiempo en que te recostaba en la cama de la habitación.

— "_**Matthew Te amo y quiero que seas solo mío" — **_

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, tú te sentaste mientras abrías los ojos con lágrimas corriendo por tus ojos al tiempo que me hincaba ante ti tomando frágilmente tu mano.

— " _**¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? — **_

Al tiempo que te lo proponía fuegos artificiales comenzaron a inundar el cielo oscuro mientras una brisa de pétalos entraba por la ventana, debo añadir que mi hermano Glen era un genio con esto de los efectos especiales.

Pequeñas gotas cristalinas corrían de tus ojos al momento que saltaste a abrazarme lleno de felicidad.

— "_**Si, quiero casarme contigo— **_

Y lo demás dejó de importarme, por fin eras mío y no pensaba dejarte ir nunca…

* * *

><p>Acabe ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero y no me maten por hacer a Scott tan… tan cursi :p

Pero era necesario.

A—chan juró que intente esperarte T.T pero me prometí que hoy actualizaría todas mis historias T.T

Espero y no haya cometido tantos errores T.T

Awww espero y les haya gustado n.n

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Como siempre, yo actualizando cuando me da la gana :p

Bueno empezando las actualizaciones de la semana.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

La canción de fondo no me pertenece "Veneno-Jesse y Joe" obviamente no es mio, si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

_**Dedicatoria:**_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- **A-chan**, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades… Y a todas las que siguen leyendo esto :D!

* * *

><p>"—<em><strong>Matthew ¿Qué te pasó? Nunca habías obtenido menos de un diez en literatura<strong>__**.**_

_**El mencionado agachó aun más su cabeza afligido.**_

—_**No me podía concentrar.**_

—_**No era tan difícil escribir sobre tu primera vez en algo— comentó el francés con aires despreocupados.**_

—_**Pero ¿Cómo podría escribir sobre algo que nunca he experimentado?, lo tuyo fue fácil.**_

—_**Claro, mi primer amor, esa Jeanne de octavo grado. **_

—_**Sí y al graduarse se fue a vivir a París— concluyó Matthew— pero eso pasó cuando apenas íbamos en cuarto grado, ya tienes experiencia… **_

—_**¿Qué fue lo que te tocó a ti?**_

—_**Mi primer beso…— cerró los ojos con vergüenza para evitar la mirada curiosa de su mejor amigo.**_

—_**Tú… ¿Nunca has besado a alguien?**_

_**Matthew negó con la cabeza aún sin abrir los ojos.**_

—_**Eso lo explica todo.**_

_**Dirigió la mirada a su amigo y con una sonrisa divertida se acercó a su amigo.**_

—_**Matthew, abre los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.**_

_**Lentamente, sin esperar lo que el joven de ojos azules y cabello largo pensaba hacer, abrió sus ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe lo más que podía.**_

_**Francis… su mejor amigo Francis, su amor platónico y secreto, ese Francis lo estaba besando... **_

_**Suavemente el francés separa sus labios de los del menor con una traviesa sonrisa.**_

—_**Ahora no hay pretexto para que no escribas un buen trabajo.**_

_**Se alejó rápidamente antes de que el menor reaccionara.**_

_**Y así con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entre abiertos quedo el pequeño americano, con un palpitar en el corazón tan frenético y un shock emocional que de seguro nadie podría sacarlo en un buen rato.**_

_**Se tocó los labios con la gema de sus dedos intentando revivir la suave caricia que momentos antes recibió**_

—_**Debí haberle cambiado el tema a Alfred—Suspiró cerrando los ojos— La primera decepción amorosa… de seguro hubiera escrito un libro digno de un premio literario." **_

Matthew despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, ¿Por qué ahora esos recuerdos lo atormentaban? Él, que se iba a casar, su subconsciente era traicionero.

Unos brazos se ciñeron a su cintura fuertemente regresándolo a la mecedora en la que se encontraba.

_**Parece extraño tener a otra persona**_

_**Cuando yo estoy pensando en ti.**_

Se reprochó mentalmente el dejar que ese tipo de recuerdos lo afectaran de súbita manera, tenía que recordarse que Scott estaba a su lado descansando.

Miró la mecedora en la que minutos antes se habían quedado dormidos, sintió como el cuerpo del escocés se movía ligeramente para dar paso a su despertar.

—Nos quedamos dormidos viendo el paisaje— habló divertido antes de besar a su prometido de ojos azules.

Matthew cerró los ojos ante la suave caricia que el más alto le ofrecía.

—_Matthew, abre los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa._

Pero su mente lo traicionó…

_**En cada beso mi alma me traiciona**_

_**Porque yo estoy pensando en ti**_

Con sorpresa detuvo el beso, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su prometido.

—Lo siento, me puse nervioso— Mintió convincentemente ya que el pelirrojo lo abrazó con cariño.

—Eres una ternura.

Y el corazón del rubio se estrujó con dolor.

_**Como desistir si el corazón decide y yo no**_

_**Si no eres para mí que mueran las estrellas**_

_**Y que caigan sobre mí**_

—Hoy veremos el salón para la boda, avísale a Francis— Depositó un suave beso en la frente del menor.

Matthew se quedó solo un momento, cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza lleno de frustración.

Entró a la casa, más bien dicho castillo, encontrándose a Francis y Scott hablando seriamente.

—Oh Matthie buenos días— habló alegre dejando de lado al escocés.

—Como te decía Francis, en un rato iremos a ver el salón para que decidas como adornarlo.

Francis rodó los ojos ante esto, recordando el porque se encontraba en ese lugar, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre más alto besó sonoramente la mejilla de Matthew como saludo de los buenos días.

—Desayunen, iré al pueblo mientras tanto.

Se acercó a Matthew, quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, tomó su rostro y lo besó suavemente en la boca bajo la molesta mirada del de habla francesa.

Pero, y si alguien se preguntaba, ¿Qué sintió Matthew?...

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima; aquel beso suave y apasionado que Francis le dio en la mejilla hacía revolotear millones de sensaciones en su estomago mientras que el de Scott no tenía el mismo impacto, solo el primer beso que este le dio causó esa sensación.

Esa sensación de volar, de sentir que el mundo podía dejar de girar y a él no le importaría.

_**Beso sus labios y me saben a ti**_

_**Estando con el quiero tu nombre decir**_

Se tocó los labios con la mirada perdida, intentando revivir emociones pasada, culpándose por no sentir aquella explosión de sensaciones que deberían invadirlo cada que Scott lo besara.

Francis que lo miraba, malinterpretando el extraño comportamiento del joven, bajó la mirada con melancolía, apenas ayer llegaron a Escocia y aun le dolía la última charla que tuvo con el menor hace dos días.

_**~Rememorando~**_

—_**Matthew, insisto ¿Por qué no hacen la boda aquí?, ya es demasiado molesto aceptar que ese hombre te vaya a alejar de mi lado, la sola idea me repugna aún.**_

_**Matthew lo miró divertido.**_

—_**Francis no digas eso Scott es una buena persona, deberías intentar llevarte mejor con él.**_

_**Francis arrugó la nariz como forma de expresar su molestia, gesto que a los ojos del menor fue muy tierno.**_

—_**Dime que no porque te cases con ese monstruo dejaremos de hacer nuestra rutina de los fines de semana.**_

_**Los ojos de Francis tenían ese brillo suplicante al cual Matthew nunca pudo resistirse, pero ahora seria diferente, ya había callado mucho tiempo esto.**_

—_**Francis— Llamó a su amigo quien lo miró con total atención— Después de la boda no pienso volver a Nueva York. **_

—_**Te piensas mudar a otra ciudad ¿Qué tan lejos me quedara?— preguntó el francés sin comprender del todo la situación.**_

—_**No Francis, no entiendes, me quedare a vivir con Scott en Escocia, para siempre— aclaró al notar la mirada dudosa de su amigo.**_

—_**Eso… eso es imposible…**_

_**~Rememorando~**_

Tomó su celular intentando olvidarse de esa detestable plática, y como siempre de la peor manera intentó deshacerse de aquel dolor que la boda de su amigo le causaba.

—¿Ya llegaste?—Preguntó sin cortesía bajo la mirada del americano— Bien, pasare por ti— y sin más cortesías, colgó.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó tímidamente, como era característico de él.

—John, el muchacho que conocí en la boda de Alfred y Arthur— respondió con cierto enojo.

Matthew bajó la mirada con cierto malestar, todos esos sentimientos que lo invadían tenían que terminarse…

_**Como resistir si es tanto lo que duele**_

_**El veneno de tu amor…**_

—Espero que no te moleste el que lo haya invitado.

El pequeño rubio salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz del francés.

—No para nada, me alegro ver que estas intentando cambiar tu rutina de gigoló.

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, tenia ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Francis lo miró, en silencio pensando que tal vez está era su oportunidad de hablar seriamente con Matthew y dar con esto terminado a la locura que era esa boda.

—Matthew, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Llamó la atención de su amigo, que curioso y con cierto temor dirigió su vista hacía él.

—Yo… yo me he dado cuenta de que te…

Pero no pudo finalizar su aparente confesión, un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo, seguido de una voz.

—Matthew, Francis ¿Están listos?

Scott entró mágicamente deteniendo algo que posiblemente arruinaría sus planes de tener una vida feliz y plena con el menor de los Jones-Williams.

—Me lo contarás cuando regresemos— le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Francis asintió con frustración, chocó su vista con la del escocés ¿Acaso habría averiguado sus intenciones?

—Después de ver el salón ¿Podemos pasar al aeropuerto?

Scott asintió sin darle mucha importancia hasta que notó como la mirada de su prometido bajaba con melancolía.

—¿A qué se debe eso?

—Un conocido vendrá, prometí pasar por él.

—Muy bien, iré a calentar el auto, Francis ¿Puedes ayudar a Matt a subir su última maleta? Ayer la olvidé por completo.

Francis asintió divertido ante las protestas de Matthew.

—Scott no soy tan débil— Hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Pero, mi querido Matthew, es un placer para mí servirte.

Habló galantemente guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora, causando un malestar en el escocés y un fuerte sonrojo al de ojos azules.

Ambos subieron a la habitación quedando en silencio, Francis, quien no pudo resistir a sus impulsos abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño amor.

—Francis, ¿Qué haces?

—No digas nada, solo déjame disfrutar el momento.

Se quedaron así, unos segundos en completo silencio y deleitándose de la presencia del otro.

Scott los llamó desde la planta baja, ambos se separaron lentamente con una sonrisa.

_**Parece extraño que rodeándome en sus brazos**_

_**Yo solo siento tu calor**_

Bajaron rápidamente, Scott tomó la mano de Matthew al momento que lo abrazaba y comenzaba a caminar de esa manera hacía la salida.

Matthew aún podía sentir los cálidos brazos de Francis sobre su piel, el calor que emanaba lo tranquilizaba, odiaba que los fuertes brazos de Scott no lo hicieran sentir lo mismo, odiaba tener que comparar ambas presencias, sentir que no importaba que hiciera seguiría amando a ese hombre que no sabia de amor o fidelidad.

—Te amo— Le susurró Scott en el oído—No sabes cuanto.

Abrió la puerta trasera del auto entrando primero él luego Matthew y por último Francis, ordenó al chófer a donde debía conducir y comenzó el viaje.

Scott seguía abrazándolo dentro del automóvil, Francis los miraba con un amargo sabor en la boca ¿Cómo fue que dejó que esto pasara?

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de lo que tenía a su lado? Poco a poco perdía la fe sobre detener la boda, tenía menos de dos semanas para arruinarla, pero en ese mes que duró a solas con Matthew no pudo hacer mucho.

Fijó su mirada en la ventana, intentando ignorar la desagradable escena que era mirar a esos dos tan cariñosamente juntos.

El celular de Scott sonó rompiendo la atmósfera.

—Lo siento, Matthew, salió un inconveniente. Francis y tú tendrán que ver el salón solos.

Dio una nueva orden al chófer.

—Aquí me bajo, Antonio los llevara al salón y los demás lugares que íbamos a ver.

El coche se estacionó frente a un gran edificio, Scott tomó el mentón de Matthew depositando una suave caricia en sus labios.

El carro comenzó a ponerse en marcha una vez más dejando a ambos hombres de habla francesa solos.

—¿Estas seguro de que él es la persona indicada para ti? Al parecer siempre está ocupado.

Posó sus manos sobre las del rubio menor, causándole un leve sonrojo.

Con un poco de dolor, asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Esas suaves caricias que recorrían sus manos le hacían sentir de gran manera, y eso no estaba bien.

_**Cierro los ojos y siento que lo engaño**_

_**Porque no es suyo mi amor**_

—"_Infiel"— _Gritó su subconsciente, rápidamente alejó su mano, dejando de marearse con aquellas sensaciones que Francis le hacía vivir, no podía hacerle eso a Scott, no debía pensar en otro hombre que no fuera su futuro esposo…

Francis suspiró cansado, en todo el mes pasado Matthew intentó que sus cuerpos se tocaran en lo más mínimo, ni un roce o un abrazo, todos los rechazaba; eso en el fondo lo hería como nada en este mundo, nunca se dio cuenta de la falta que le hace sentir aquel calor que desprende el cuerpo de aquel rubio que es su mejor amigo.

Puso una mueca de dolor ante el eminente rechazo de su amigo, causando que Matthew se sintiera mal por eso, se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. El chófer tenía todas las ventanillas cerradas ignorando lo que esos dos hombres podrían estar haciendo, hecho que aprovechó Francis.

—Déjame abrazarte, por favor— Suplicó con su voz—Aún tengo algo importante que decirte.

Posó sus brazos por la cintura del menor, causando un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Junto sus rostros dándole una suave y amorosa caricia, tan pura como los ojos azules detrás de esos vidrios. Matthew cerró los ojos tentadoramente, con sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entre abiertos le gritaban a Francis que los besara. Acercó su rostro dejando sentir la respiración agitada de cada uno, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ese momento que por años ambos desearon, consciente e inconscientemente, por fin estaba llegando…

Pero el momento mágico acabo, tal como los cuentos de hadas que efímeramente llegan a su final, el celular de Francis sonó, rompiendo el encanto del momento. Fastidiado contesto de mala gana, la voz del otro lado del teléfono rompió nuevamente el frágil corazón de Matthew junto con las frágiles ilusiones que el momento le creó.

_**Si no eres para mí sal de mis pensamientos**_

_**Y ya déjame vivir.**_

El auto se detuvo, el chófer les avisó que por fin habían llegado. Matthew se bajó rápidamente sin volteara ver a Francis, quien intentaba colgar su celular pero la tenacidad del otro lado de la línea no lo dejaba, intentó detener al rubio pero no pudo.

Matthew caminó a pasó veloz dentro del gran salón de eventos, intentaba por todos los medios que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, caminaba con el corazón en la mano y los últimos trozos de sus antiguas ilusiones.

Alfred y Arthur se encontraba en el salón notaron la agitación del menor, intercambiaron miradas, Alfred corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano mientras Arthur salía para buscar a Scott y Francis.

—Matthie— Llamó a su gemelo— ¿Dónde está Scott?

—Tuvo una emergencia— Escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro rubio de lentes, dejando que esos brazos lo rodeara y lo volvieran a hacer sentir protegido como cuando niños.

Francis entró junto con un mal humorado Arthur que sostenía su celular en la mano.

—Si Matthew se siente mal lo acompañare a que descanse en casa. Sí, te llamó al rato Scott—Cerró su celular lanzándole una furiosa mirada al francés, quien no entendía que había hecho mal—Matthew, vamos te acompaño a casa.

Alfred besó la frente de su hermano mientras lo soltaba y con una sonrisa le indicaba que podía irse con su marido.

—Anda, Francis y yo visitaremos los lugares que tenían que ver.

Matthew se alejó de Alfred tomando la mano de Arthur sin voltear a ver a Francis.

Al llegar a la entrada la imagen de un jadeante Scott se presento ante ellos.

—Matthew, ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó con su respiración agitada— ¿Qué sucedió?

Matthew corrió hacía el besándolo apasionadamente bajó la mirada de los otros tres rubios.

_**Beso sus labios y me saben a ti**_

_**Estando con el quiero tu nombre decir.**_

Besaba sus labios en un gran intento de olvidar su dolor, lo besaba intentado borrar el recuerdo de Francis, queriendo dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que tanto dolor le causa.

Sujetó con fuerza los hombros del pelirrojo queriendo intensificar la caricia, podía sentir la intrigada mirada del escocés sobre él y algo en su mente dio Click, rompió el beso de manera agresiva, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada.

Todos los presentes miraban curiosos la escena, Arthur corrió rápidamente a abrazar a Matthew.

—Antonio, arranca el carro— ordenó mientras hacía que Scott abriera la puerta metiendo al menor— Me lo llevaré para que descanse.

Cerró la puerta antes de que Scott, Francis o Alfred intentaran detenerlo.

_**Como resistir si es tanto lo que duele**_

_**El veneno de tu amor.**_

Arthur abrazó fuertemente a Matthew, comprendiendo todo a la perfección.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, así era mejor por el momento, mientras que los otro tres hombres se quedaron en el salón, intentando no pensar en lo que pudo ocasionar tales acciones en Matthew.

Arthur bajó del coche con Matthew entre sus brazos, entraron a la casa sin hacer ruido, se sentaron en el sillón abrazados.

—Me contarás que pasó— Acarició la cabeza de su mejor amigo— ¿Qué hizo Francis Ahora?

—Arthur ¿Está bien qué me case?— Se levantó lentamente del sillón quedando de espaldas al inglés— ¿Está bien que use a Scott para olvidarme de Francis?

—No…— Arthur bajó la vista clavándola en la chimenea— Pero no es justo para ninguno que sigas aferrándote a un amor que solo…— Se mordió la lengua intentando pensar de que manera sonaría menos hiriente.

—¿Una ilusión? Eso ibas a decir, ¿No?—Cerró sus ojos mientras tocaba sus labios, recordando aquel primer roce y comparándolo con los besos de Scott— Lo mió es solo una tonta ilusión

Una fina gota cayó de sus ojos chocando con el frio mármol…

—_Matthew, abre los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa._

Abrió los ojos con decisión, No, no más sorpresas nunca más.

_**Como resistir...**_

No más recuerdos fugaces, roces que quemen, miradas que desarmen, abrazos que conforte y nunca más palabras que ilusionen.

— _Siempre serás mí mejor amigo._

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Lo amo— Habló mientras más gotitas saladas corrían por sus ojos.

—Lo sé, ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo— comentó de manera cariñosa el inglés.

_**Beso sus labios y me saben a ti**_

_**Estando con el quiero tu nombre decir.**_

—Pero es hora de acabar con esto— susurró secándose las mejillas— Llama a Scott.

Arthur lo miró intrigado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? No quieras cometer una locura.

—No, está bien se perfectamente lo que hago.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Soltó un suspiro lleno de melancolía y decisión.

—_Petit, prométeme una cosa, Nunca me abandonarás._

—Pregúntale si podemos adelantar la boda para este fin de semana.

_**Como resistir si es tanto lo que duele**_

_**El veneno de tu amor**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Siento mucho la tardanza, tuve muchas cosas que me detuvieron en mi avance de escribir, pero aquí esta, tarde pero seguro.<em>

_Mi mente trabaja de manera retorcida, y me llegan "flashes", como le dije a A-chan, que hacen que ni yo misma sepa como ira el rumbo de la historia._

_De antemano muchas gracias por leer._

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Como siempre me tardo milenios en actualizar, pero en serio no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, y esta semana me puse como meta actualizar y terminar dos de mis fics, y subir unas que otras ideas que tengo por ahí perdidas.

Desclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_Aclaración:__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

Advertencias: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor.

_Dedicatoria:_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- A-chan, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades, aún que ahora lo corregí yo solita, si lees esto mírame :3… Y a verflores13 a la que le debo esto desde hace mucho tiempo y por supuesto a todas las que siguen leyendo esto :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora que me enamore de ti.<strong>_

_**Ahora que no se vivir sin ti me dices adiós**_

_**Me dejas con este amor que un día nos unió**_

_**Ahora que te has clavado en mí **_

_**Me dices que esto no es la mitad de lo que te hice yo.**_

"Dos días", se repetía mentalmente el francés, dos días más y lo perdería para siempre.

Alzó su vista clavándola en el pasillo, indeciso comenzó a caminar hasta toparse con esa puerta de mármol, dio unos leves golpes esperando respuesta, la clara voz de Arthur le aviso que podía pasar, con delicadeza giró la manija y entró con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—Una dulce voz le hizo alzar la mirada creándole un nudo en la garganta.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba Matthew con un traje blanco y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Arthur, quien se encontraba a lado de él, sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores mientras asesinaba con la mirada a su tía materna.

—Sí Scott hubiera elegido a una mujer podría usar mi vestido de bodas— Gruñía molesta mientras pasaba un alfiler por el brazo del rubio menor— Listo quítate el traje, terminare los últimos ajustes en la noche.

Matthew entró al cuarto de baño con un traje blanco y minutos después salió con su ropa casual, la mujer de edad avanzada seguía dirigiéndole una mirada molesta mientras tomaba de mala gana el traje y se retiraba de la habitación segundos después.

—Lo siento, ya sabes que ella es muy tradicional.

—Por eso no estuvo en tú boda con mi hermano.

Arthur suspiró cansado mientras golpeaba levemente la costilla del francés para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Te miras muy bien Matthew.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato antes de que Arthur tosiera débilmente anunciando que tenía que ir a supervisar los preparativos para la cena de esa noche.

—No te preocupes, si Alfred sobrevivió a la cena familiar ¿Por qué tú no?

Francis y Matthew se quedaron solos en la habitación, tomando valor el rubio menor cogió una libreta.

—Francis, Ocupo tu ayuda para algo importante.

Con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada soñadora asintió, sin siquiera saber que era lo que ocupaba el más pequeño e igual no le importaba haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Necesito ayuda con los votos matrimoniales, no tengo idea de que decir…—miró apenado a su amigo antes de suspirar—Tú siempre has sido buenos con las palabras.

Francis miró a su amigo con cierto dolor, cerró los ojos

_**Las palabras son solo eso**_

_**Palabras que un día se las llevara el viento.**_

Salgamos a dar un paseo, siento que aquí encerrados no llegaremos a ninguna idea buena.

Matthew miró a su amigo con cierta incertidumbre, tenía miedo de pasar más tiempo a solas con él y no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar tanta tentación.

Caminaron hasta el muelle donde un barco lleno de turistas estaba a punto de zarpar, subieron en el y se sentaron en la orilla para buscar inspiración.

—¿ Qué es lo que te gusta de él, mi pequeño Matthew?—

El mencionado miró el agua cristalina, dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos meditando su respuesta.

No lo sé… Al principio me apantalló su conocimiento en las artes, los conocimientos que tenía, la forma de hacerme sentir, tan especial, tan único, tan… tan importante a sus ojos, solo yo, nadie más… Y eso, eso me hizo sentir que por primera vez era importante para alguien, alguien por fin me notó solo a mí…

Francis lo miraba enternecido con un nudo en la garganta que acallaba sus ganas de llorar, que le sujetaba sus cuerdas vocales para que no le confesara en ese momento sus sentimientos por él, no, él no tenía derecho a nada no cuando su pequeño habló de lo importante que lo hizo sentir aquel escoses que tanto detesta.

—Pero creo que solo es eso, no conozco nada más de él, no se sus gustos, su comida favorita, su niñez, nada más, no sé qué cosas en común tengamos apártate del arte y la música ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para vivir toda una vida con alguien?

El miedo en la voz del mitad canadiense anunciaba un rayo de esperanza en el procedente de Francia.

—Matthew, ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

Él mencionado cerró los ojos con más fuerza, ¿Y qué si lo tenía? Todos temen unir su vida con alguien. —No todos— su voz interna le respondió.

—Tal vez… no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, pero siento que esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de tener a alguien a mi lado…

Francis lo admiró como nunca antes lo había hecho, pensando en que decirle, aprovechar el miedo del canadiense o aconsejarlo de la mejor manera.

Pero lo quiero, Francis, he sido más feliz a su lado en estos seis meses que en toda mi vida, nunca nadie me había visto o tratado como él…

Tal vez lo mejor sería que lo pensaras bien, aun tienes dos días para pensarlo.

Lo quiero, Francis, ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha hecho sentir el ser más especial del planeta? ¿Alguien te ha demostrado que sería capaz de bajar el cielo y las estrellas por ti con tal de verte feliz? ¿Alguien ha aceptado cuidar tu corazón aunque tú no puedas cuidar el de él?

El viento sopló, la marea subió, la gente siguió admirando el panorama y el ambiente entre ellos dos cambio, Francis tomó la mano de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa melancólica, por fin llegó a una conclusión.

—Se feliz, y que lo demás no te importe.

(N/A: este pedazo se inspiró en esta parte de la película de "La boda de mi mejor amigo" pueden mirar este vídeo para hacerse más a la idea www. youtube watch?v=RSF7tVOTJ2w ya saben solo lo quitan los espacios)

—No tenemos una canción de bodas, no sé qué escribir para mis votos, no sé qué haré una vez viviendo aquí.

—Se feliz, te lo repito, se feliz y no dejes que nadie más te haga creer que vales poco.

Tomó la cálida mano del menor entre las suya, lo abrazó con fuerzas mientras se posicionaba en medio del barco.

Lovely ... Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm— Susurró en la oreja del menor mientras se balanceaba con él en sus brazos— Won't you please arrange it ?

Matthew se abrazó a él, cerró los ojos y reposó su cabeza en su hombro, lágrimas rebeldes cayeron de sus ojos mientras el francés seguía cantando

'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight…

Ambos se perdieron en ese momento mágico solo de ellos, sus miradas se encontraron transmitiendo lo que sus bocas no pudieron y en medio de ese traslucido momento sus labios se tocaron haciendo explotar los fuegos artificiales que se encontraban en su interior.

**_"No puedo darte el corazón que crees tú que me diste"_**

Matthew reacciono rápidamente, separo sus labios cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras su corazón intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Dime, Francis, ¿Te fascina jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Soy el único que falta en tu cama?

Las lágrimas corrían salvajemente por sus mejillas, el francés no sabía que responder, lo amaba, era el momento justo para decírselo, entonces ¿Por qué las palabras se trababan en su garganta?

El barco llegó a su recorrido final.

—Te amo…— fue lo único que salió de los labios del francés.

—¿Me amas? No me hagas reír, tienes tanto miedo de perder a la persona que cuidaba de ti, la única que no estaba ligada a ti en una relación fuera de la amistad, tienes miedo de estar solo, porque tú no sabes amar, no, Francis, no me amas, te amas a ti y a la forma en que te rescato de tu soledad, pero ya no puedo… ya no más.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras el viento soplaba y el frío de la noche comenzaba a calar los huesos.

—Yo si te amé, Francis, pero ya no más, no es justo para nadie.

—Déjalo, dame una oportunidad.

—No es justo para nadie…

Matthew se acercó a la salida del barco, miró una última vez al francés mientras entraba al taxi que lo esperaba en el muelle.

—Adiós, Francis.

**_"No puedo dejar que te quedes._**

**_No quiero que me sigas hiriendo._**

**_Cierra los ojos y olvida lo que vivimos._**

**_No me pidas que te recate cuando ni yo puedo salir de esta soledad."_**

* * *

><p>Y acabe, en serio no saben cuántas veces he borrado y reescrito este capítulo, en serio espero y les guste, y me perdonen por mi gran letargo de tiempo en actualizar, bloqueo de escritor, mi única excusa, bueno me iré a seguir escribiendo :D<p>

_Porque yo apoyo a:_

"_Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_

_Y:_

"_A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~._


End file.
